Phoenix and Maya: Double Dash
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: AU. 4 months after T&Ts case 5, Phoenix and Maya decided to take a driver's test. But Maya accidently picks up a magic crystal that accidently teleports them to Isle Defino right before the Isle Delfino Double Dash Cup, where they will learn to become kart racers. Phoenix/Maya, Luigi/Daisy, Mario/Peach. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mario or Phoenix Wright characters. The only things I own are my imagination and the minor original character that shows up in this chapter.

**Authors note: **Yay! A multichapter story! And this time I am confident that this will be a multichapter story that I won't abandon. For once I have written something that I don't feel ashamed of. :) I got the idea for this story thanks to my ex-boyfriend who asked me how to unlock certain characters in Mario Kart Wii.

* * *

On a lovely afternoon in June, Phoenix and Maya decided to take a driver's test. They walked side by side but Maya felt her body slow down a bit. Phoenix noticed his assistant was moving slower than him and turned around to see a troubled look on his assistant's face.

"Maya, is everything alright?" Asked Phoenix.

Maya sighed softly. "I'm just nervous that's all."

Phoenix took a few steps closer to Maya, which caused Maya's heart to beat fast. "Don't worry Maya, I believe in you, like how you always believed in me."

Maya blushed, "But Nick-," she couldn't bring herself to say anymore after Phoenix grabbed her hand and helped her walk toward the test center.

Maya knew she has been "immature" in the past, she really did, so the idea of her driving a car made her feel uneasy. She felt like she was going to be a nuisance to other drivers and to Phoenix.

As Phoenix and Maya got to the entrance of the test center, Maya noticed a shiny blue light in one of the bushes. Because of this, Maya's curiosity took over, "Wait Nick!"

She dashed toward the bush and reached for the blue light, she managed to grab the object that was giving off the mysterious blue light. The object in question turned out to be a tiny but beautiful crystal. Maya noticed that the crystal glowed brighter than her magatama.

"It's...pretty," said Maya.

Suddenly, the crystal glowed brighter and gusts of wind came out from it. Maya screamed from the brightness and the impact of the gusts of wind that nearly knocked her over.

"Maya!" Phoenix yelled.

Phoenix grabbed Maya from behind and intended on taking the crystal from Maya and tossing it into oblivion, but when Phoenix's hand touched Maya's the light and wind sucked them up. Both of them disappeared.

Phoenix and Maya were both powerless as they both floated rapidly through a warp zone. All Maya could do was hold the short skirt of her acolyte uniform down.

Phoenix held out his hand and tried to reach her, "Maya!"

Maya was too far away so she couldn't reach. "I'm sorry Nick!"

At the end of the warp zone there was an image of another world. A bright light covered everything as Phoenix and Maya fell into the image.

* * *

On Isle Defino, inhabitants of the island gathered around to watch a race on Peach Beach. But the race hasn't started on schedule, it turns out that the sixth pair of drivers were a no show.

The other racers did things to kill time. Mario and Donkey Kong were arm wrestling on a table away from the racetrack while island inhabitants cheered. Luigi sat in front of a tree and gazed at Princess Daisy who was pacing back and forth. Princess Peach sat down on a comfortable wicker chair to relax but she seemed uneasy. There were a few toad guards next to her just in case, and for extra protection, Diddy Kong was sitting on top of a palm tree with two peanut pop guns. Everyone must have waited for around 40 minutes.

Daisy couldn't take the silent pacing anymore, she walked over to Peach to rid herself of her worries.

"Peach, I'm afraid to ask but, where are Bowser and Bowser Jr.?"

Peach lowered her head in despair, "They, they're probably planning on kidnapping me again."

"They can't!" Cried Luigi who dashed toward the two princesses.

"We gave them permission to race in the Isle Delfino Double Dash Cup as long as they promised to not lay a claw on you," said Luigi.

Despite what Luigi said, Peach still kept a worried look on her face.

Daisy clenched her hand into a fist and placed it against her heart. "Luigi's right. They would have a lot of nerve to kidnap you at a time like this, and if they do I'll give them a piece of my mind-"

"-PRINCESS!" Cried a panicked voice.

The yell caused everyone at the start of the racetrack to stop what they were doing to see what the panic was about. The cry came from Toadsworth who ran frantically toward Princess Peach.

This only made Princess Peach even more nervous. "T-Toadsworth, what happened?!"

Toadsworth was sweating, "It's King Bowser and Prince Junior, on the way to the racetrack they were caught in a bob-omb explosion and suffered massive injuries, as a result they are currently in a hospital!"

**(A/N: Karma is a real b!tch ain't she? ;D)**

Everyone went silent. This was a weird turn of events, a majority of the inhabitants didn't know how to respond. Mario covered his mouth with his hand as he tried not to laugh. The silence didn't last forever since Wario and Waluigi, being the most immature of everyone here, burst into a fit of laughter. DK started laughing next, he also banged on the table so hard that it broke which caused Mario to explode into laughter.

Soon some of the pinatas, nokis, and toads who watched Mario and DK's arm wrestling started laughing. Diddy Kong laughed so hard that he fell out of the palm tree he sat in and landed on grass. Birdo laughed deeply unlike everyone else, but all Yoshi could do was shrug at his lover because he didn't find this too funny.

Princess Peach was more relieved than amused, same as Luigi and Daisy. But at the same time Luigi and Daisy couldn't help but giggle a little. Toadsworth on the other hand was still stressed.

"HOLD IT!" Cried Toadsworth.

Toadsworth's yell was loud enough to stop a tidal wave in its tracks. The laughter toned down enough for Toadsworth to make another announcement. The laughter toned down enough for Toadsworth to make another announcement.

"Everyone doesn't seem to know this but without a sixth pair of racers we cannot start the Isle Delfino Double Dash Cup. We'll have to postpone the tournament until further notice."

A majority of the audience "awed" after that. The racers also gave their share of disappointment. Especially Waluigi who was stomping his foot.

"Hey, why can't we start without the koopas?! They probably would've cheated!" Waluigi complained.

Luigi grunted, "For once, I agree with Waluigi."

Everyone was so upset because the day marking the start of the first ever Isle Defino cup was highly anticipated. The racers worked extra hard for six months and the deal the Mushroom Kingdom made with King Bowser gave the kingdom peace of mind.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please calm down," begged Toadsworth.

"Help! Somebody help!" cried a female voice.

Once again, the crowd was silent. A young female Toad with a red spotted mushroom and blonde pigtails ran toward the crowd and panted. Mario ran to the front of the crowd feeling something urgent happened.

"I say, what's the matter young one?" Asked Toadsworth.

The girl immediately stopped panting. "Two humans are passed out in the town," the girl cried.

"Humans?!" Mario gasped.

Mario had to see this for himself. "Miss Toad, you must show me where you found these humans."

Mario turned to Luigi. "Luigi, I want you to come with me."

"Ok," said Luigi.

"I'm coming too," said Daisy in an upbeat tone, she looked like she was ready for adventure.

"Hurry! The two humans are at town hall" Cried the toad girl.

And with that, the four of them ran to the rescue.

* * *

At the town square, Phoenix and Maya were unconscious and laying on a patch of grass.

When Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and the toad girl arrived at town square they noticed a man in a royal blue suit and a girl in a purple outfit, both of them were out cold.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy ran toward the unconscious humans and flipped them over so they were laying on their backs. Luigi cradled Maya's body and shook it a little to hopefully wake her up. Mario tried to feel for Phoenix's pulse.

Daisy got worried and placed her hands on Phoenix's chest. "Please wake up Mister," she cried.

Phoenix's eyes opened slowly and his vision was slightly blurry. The first person he saw was Princess Daisy. But since he was still dazed he felt indifferent about seeing a new face. He turned his head and saw Mario, and Maya being cradled in Luigi's arms.

This made Phoenix slightly alarmed, for more than one reason. "Maya," he cried weakly.

Maya's eyes opened slowly, "W-Where?" That's all she managed to say.

* * *

Phoenix and Maya were taken to a clinic that wasn't too far from town hall. Surprisingly they didn't need any bandages or anything special. The doctors just placed the two of them in a hospital room and insisted they rest.

Three hours later, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadsworth, Diddy Kong, and the female toad from earlier visited the hospital room. They noticed that Phoenix and Maya were awake but seemed a bit confused and nervous. Mario and Peach carried bowls of soup and gave them to Phoenix and Maya. Maya thought it was strange that she was having food delivered to her by someone who was, without a shadow of a doubt, a princess.

Phoenix stared at the bowl of soup and then at the visitors. He was more curious about the people who rescued him and Maya, not to mention there were two strange mushroom creatures and a monkey with a red hat in the room.

Maya, being the glutton that she is, took the first taste. Her tongue was overjoyed by the creamy spiciness of the soup. 'This stuff is good, almost as tasty as hamburgers and steaks," Maya paused for a moment, "What is it?"

Everyone minus Phoenix was a bit surprised to see the appetite this girl had. Phoenix watched his sidekick take many spoonfuls before taking a spoonful himself, he was surprised by the spicy taste of this mysterious soup.

"It's just some stewed fire flowers with some extra ingredients," said Luigi.

Maya was shocked to find out what she just ingested. "Fire flower?!" She dropped her spoon in the bowl of soup.

Phoenix's face was slightly red and he was sweating. "Well no wonder, I feel like I'll be able to breathe fire after eating this," he said, slightly annoyed.

Mario shook his head trying to calm the two of them down. "Please don't be alarmed, fire flowers are usually used for attacking enemies but this type of fire flower can be used for cooking. The soup we gave you restores energy."

Maya stared at Phoenix for a moment and then stared at the visitors. She smiled at them, and felt grateful. "Well what I just ate may be strange, but I do feel like a million bucks. Thank you."

Phoenix smiled as well, he was happy that his assistant was back to her old self considering that she was so gloomy when they were about to take that driver's test.

"Thank this girl," Luigi pointed at the female toad. "If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have gotten you two into this clinic. Er, what is your name by the way?"

"Tami Toad," said the girl. "I'm so glad you two are ok. You two suffered a nasty fall and seemed to have fallen from a strange warp portal. Which is the only way humans can get to this world."

_"W-What?" _Phoenix thought, in slight panic.

Diddy Kong walked to Maya's bed holding a bunch of bananas, he broke one off the bunch and offered it to Maya. "Here," said Diddy in a polite tone. "Have a banana, it gives you energy, it sure makes me and other monkeys happy."

Maya smiled and accepted the banana, "Thanks."

Diddy went to the other bed to Phoenix a banana which Phoenix accepted.

Maya turned and smiled at Phoenix. "Well Nick, a world that has great hospital food can't be that bad."

Part of Phoenix had to agree with that, but he was still concerned as he peeled the banana he received.

"So, your names are Nick and Maya?" Asked Daisy.

Phoenix paused for a moment. "Actually my name is Phoenix Wright, attorney at law."

"And I'm Maya Fey, spirit medium, and future leader of Kurain Village," Maya chimed in.

Toadsworth played with his glasses for a moment. "I say, where did you two come from and how did you two get here?"

"My assistant and I are from Los Angeles," said Phoenix.

Maya's smiling face turned into a frown. "We were trying to take a driver's test where we live, but I found a shiny object that must have teleported us here," Maya said with remorse.

Daisy's eyes widened, "...Driver's test?"

Toadsworth was deep in thought for a moment, then he nodded. "In that case, I'll do everything in my power to help you two get back to where you came from-"

"-Wait Toadsworth," said Daisy.

All eyes were on Daisy's serious face.

"What is it Daisy?" Asked Peach.

The setting sun from the window glowed on Daisy like a spotlight, it was like her aura.

"We can teach Phoenix and Maya how to drive, and then they can enter the Isle Delfino Double Dash Cup. We do need another pair of drivers," said Daisy.

Everyone was shocked, Daisy seemed a bit too pushy about asking two strangers to join the race.

Daisy turned to Phoenix and Maya, "So, do you two accept?" Asked Daisy.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Authors note:** Oh boy am I tired, writing fanfiction is all fun and games until it feels like homework. x_x So, what did you guys think? Bad? Good? Decent? Anything I can improve on? Reviews are very well appreciated.


	2. The Hotel Room

**Author's note: Phew, finally I get to a computer to type this chapter down.**

**Disclaimer: I, Emiko Gale, do not own Ace Attorney or Mario. This is just a fanfiction conjured up from my twisted imagination. Yadda, yadda, yadda.**

* * *

Daisy turned to Phoenix and Maya, "So, do you two accept?" Daisy asked.

"W-What?!" Phoenix stuttered.

Phoenix's palms were sweating slightly and Maya looked uneasy. It was strange, usually Maya would be hyper excited to do something like this.

Toadsworth stepped forward, "Now now Princess, don't be so rash."

Daisy was a bit too confident about this to listen to Toadsworth. "But double dash racing is loads of fun, one of you will drive and the other will be in the back tossing items, and the two of you can switch spots whenever you want."

Phoenix gave Daisy a stare of incomprehension, "What?! Is that even legal?!"

Maya covered her mouth in shock, "Never mind, this world is crazy."

Mario and Luigi smiled awkwardly due to the cause and effect of Daisy's enthusiasm and Phoenix and Maya's reactions. Princess Peach on the other hand, put her foot down.

"I can assure you that my friend and this world are not crazy," cried Peach.

_"Well, it turns out these two princesses have some spunk,"_ Phoenix thought.

Diddy Kong jumped in front of Daisy to steal the spotlight. "There are four races in the Isle Delfino Cup and you a number of points depending on which place you finish last for each race. The winners for first place, second, and third will win trophies. And besides the racing we'll all be vacationing," said Diddy.

Phoenix and Maya's brains clicked in unison at the word 'vacationing'.

Toadsworth nodded, "Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey should think of their final decision overnight. And since they are here we might as well give them that big hotel room that was originally reserved for King Bowser and Prince Junior."

Maya was overjoyed, she jumped off her hospital bed with lit up eyes, "Yay!"

Phoenix smiled, he and his assistant certainly were blessed. "I guess my assistant and I could use a vacation with all the stuff that happens at our world. Thanks Mister...Toadsworth, is it?"

Toadsworth smiled, "Indeed it is young lad! And we should probably thank you and Miss Fey, because we can probably all agree that we would rather give away those hotel rooms to you two rather than those two ruffian koopas."

Everyone giggled, except for Phoenix and Maya who didn't understand the joke.

* * *

"Onward and offward!" Maya yelled as she made a dramatic pose of the deck of the motor boat.

Phoenix and Maya were riding on the motor boat with Luigi and Daisy, the boat had a big deck and it was nice to see the sights on the ocean and small talk.

"There's never a dull moment with Maya I assure you," said Phoenix.

Daisy giggled, "By the way, I'm Daisy, princess of Sarasaland."

Phoenix bowed, "Nice to meet you, your highness."

"Very nice!" Maya chimed in. "I've never met a princess before."

Daisy turned around and stepped on the edge of the deck of the boat to show off her wild side, she held out her arms for balance. "You guys don't have to act so formal around me, I may be a princess but I like acting like an ordinary girl."

Luigi stared at Daisy from the other side of the boat. He was concerned that Daisy was being reckless again, but at the same time he couldn't help but admire her because of her wild and crazy side.

Luigi walked closer to Phoenix and Maya, "By the way, you say you two are from Los Angeles? My brother Mario and I are originally from Brooklyn, I'm Luigi by the way."

Phoenix jumped a little, "Whoa! So does this mean that Maya and I aren't the only ones who got teleported to this place?"

Luigi nodded. "Mario and I originally tried to get back to where we came from, but once we had the chance, we stayed for...Personal reasons. Besides, this place has a better economy. Money may not grow on trees but it is easy to come by."

Phoenix rubbed his chin thinking, _"This place and the people here just keep on getting more and more interesting."_

Luigi pointed ahead, "There, were approaching Sirena Beach."

Ahead of them was a small, isolated beach with a big mansion-like house. There were torches lighting up the area. Maya stared in awe and couldn't wait to step foot on the beach. The boat stopped at the shore and Maya jumped on the soft sand.

"Wooooow!" Said Maya, her eyes were sparkling by how pretty the place looked.

Phoenix dismounted on the beach and took everything in. He never been to a place this beautiful before.

Maya was so excited that she ran around the beach in happiness, which quickly made Phoenix worried.

"Maya! Don't run!" Phoenix cried.

Maya's sandals that made her taller were definitely not meant for running. One of her sandals caused her to trip and ungracefully fall on her chest in the sand.

Phoenix ran over to his fallen assistant and helped her back on her feet while dusting some sand off her with his hand. Maya smiled at her dear friend.

"Thanks Nick, one of these days I should save you," said Maya.

Luigi and Daisy walked towards Phoenix and Maya. Seeing Phoenix and Maya like this made Daisy smile for some reason. "They look like a couple," she whispered to Luigi.

Luigi blinked, _"Hmmm, and I thought the idea of Daisy and me being a couple was too strange," _he thought.

Phoenix and Maya turned to see Luigi and Daisy staring at them, and Daisy had a very friendly smile on her face, which caused Phoenix and Maya to blush awkwardly.

"It's too bad we didn't get here while the sun was setting. Sirena beach is known for its sunsets. Now let's head for the hotel." And with that said Daisy lead the way like a natural born leader.

But before Luigi could follow Daisy he quickly dashed toward Phoenix and Maya. His face was a bit blue.

"Just for a word of warning. The hotel here is known for having ghosts," said Luigi.

"G-GHOSTS?!" Phoenix yelled in panic.

Maya suddenly became uneasy again and her legs became stiff as she walked to the hotel.

When they finally got to the entrance of the hotel Maya stared at all the features of the building.

"Now that I think about it, this place does kind of look like a haunted house," said Maya.

Phoenix and Luigi cringed at the nightmare fuel Maya just gave them.

"Nonsense, my hotel is nothing of the sort," said the owner of the hotel, who was a brown pinata with a tux, glasses, and a white mustache.

"Your highness, who are these two?" Said the pinata who was referring to Phoenix and Maya.

Daisy smiled, "About that, King Bowser and Prince Junior won't be able to make it to the Isle Delfino Cup. May Phoenix and Maya take their hotel room?"

The pinata hotel owner jumped a little, "Um, I mean oh yes! Of course they can stay at the hotel room. Just let me speak with the manager."

The hotel owner tried to remain calm but he obviously looked like he was gonna explode from happiness and relief.

The hotel owner opened the door, "Please, do come in."

As everyone got in they felt refreshed being in an air conditioned room. There were more torches and the blue walls made the atmosphere a bit depressing.

_"Being inside the building is making it even harder for me to believe that this isn't a haunted house," _Phoenix thought.

Maya caught a scent in her nostrils and noticed that the dining area had a pinata grilling some food.

Maya immediately pointed at the food stand, "Look Nick, food!"

She grabbed Phoenix by the wrist and dashed toward the food stand. The blue pinata who was busy cooking froze a little at the sight of Phoenix and Maya.

"More humans eh?" Said the blue pinata.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked in confusion.

The blue pinata twirled his knife. "Just last week a pirate ship came to Sirena Beach. The people on that ship called themselves the Strawhat Pirates."

The blue pinata paused a moment to pour water in two glasses. "There was a rubber boy, a sneaky orange haired girl, a tall lad in a black tuxedo, a swordsman, a boy with a long nose, and a talking reindeer."

The blue pinata gave the glasses of water to Phoenix and Maya.

"...Wow," Maya responded.

_"I guess were not the only humans who teleported here," _Phoenix thought.

The pinata played with the palm tree on his head for a moment, "Such a strange group of pirates they were."

Maya placed her hands on the counter, "By the way, is the food you're currently cooking...Burgers?"

The blue pinata twirled his knife and went back to chopping ingredients, "Yes my dear, pineapple burgers and shrimp burgers."

Maya pondered for a moment, "That's strange, don't you have any meat?"

The blue pinata laughed slightly, "You sound just like that rubber boy I mentioned. There isn't much meat on Isle Delfino because we pinatas can live off of mostly fruit and seafood. Tell you what, I can go to the store room and see what I can find." The blue pinata walked off.

Maya smiled, "Thanks sir!"

"Well this will certainly be a change of pace," said Pheonix.

"Mr. Wright," Luigi called.

Phoenix turned his head and saw Luigi tossing a small bag at him, which he caught.

"There are coins in that bag, if you want to buy something in this world use them," said Luigi.

Phoenix opened the bag and stared at the shining gold coins. "Almost forgot, thank you Luigi."

"Don't mention it," Luigi said before walking up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Phoenix and Maya got keys to their hotel room after they finished eating. Maya was lucky enough to get a beef hamburger but she also got curious and tried a shrimp burger and a pineapple burger, which she admitted both tasted good.

When they got to the third floor Maya spotted a swimming pool behind a glass wall.

"Look Nick, a pool," said Maya.

Phoenix examined the pool, "It looks shallow, but it also looks nice. Let's get settled in our room before we decide to go swimming Maya."

Phoenix placed his arm around Maya and both of them walked to the room they were going to stay at. He placed a key in the key hole and opened the door to reveal a fairly large hotel room that certainly looked comfortable.

There were two round king sized beds, a coffee table and couch, armchairs, and a flat screen television.

"Wow!" Maya said in amazement.

Maya was so happy that she jumped on one of the king sized beds and landed on her back giggling.

Phoenix sat on the edge of the other king sized bed and yawned. "You know Maya, I just realized that we have no luggage, but I got a feeling we'll manage."

Maya smiled at Phoenix, "that's the spirit Nick," Maya walked toward the bathroom, "and to start off, I'm going to take some soap from the bathroom."

Maya stepped into the bathroom and Phoenix decided to follow. When he first saw the bathroom he noticed that the bathroom was spotless and had a large tub and shower. But he also saw his assistant standing in front of a tall mirror with a sad expression on her face.

Phoenix walked next to his assistant so both of them were reflected in the mirror.

"What's wrong Maya?" Phoenix asked in a gentle tone.

Maya stared at Phoenix in the mirror and then at herself. "Nick, have you noticed that ever since we got to this world we look shorter?"

Phoenix thought about this, he did feel a bit different when they were at the clinic. He estimated that he went from 5.8 to around 3.9 and Maya went from 3.8 to around 2.5, this was strange.

* * *

Phoenix and Maya ended up watching T.V. for around an hour. Television on Isle Delfino was different but it wasn't much of a problem for Phoenix and Maya. They watched a romantic drama that caused Maya to blush a little at some points. Eventually Maya was feeling tired and started to ready the bed she was going to sleep in.

"Hey Nick, I'm going to hit the hay now," Maya said, smiling.

Phoenix casually laid on his bed, he turned his head toward Maya in confusion, "Hmmm? You don't want to take a shower or something?"

Maya shook her head, "I'm good. Besides, I just want to rest and this bed feels so good, it just oozes island paradise."

Phoenix sat up from the bed and removed his blue suit jacket leaving it on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him leaving Maya alone as she pulled the bed sheets over herself. Phoenix was in the bathroom for around 20 minutes due to his mind wandering off. He walked out shirtless with only his suit pants on and drying his hair with a towel.

As he opened his eyes slowly he thought he saw Maya sitting on her bed wide awake, but as his vision became more clear he realized it was Mia being channeled by Maya.

"M-Mia!" Phoenix cried in shock, he was a bit embarrassed to have Mia see him like this.

Mia's grin widened, "Good evening Phoenix, it's great to see you again."

Phoenix sat on the edge of his bed so he faced Mia, "Yeah, you said we would meet again, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

Mia took a moment to scan the room with her eyes. "So, did you and Maya win a free tropical vacation?"

Phoenix placed his hand behind his head and gave an awkward grin. "Um, actually, that's not the reason why Maya and I are here," he said bashfully.

Mia giggled, "Well with what I see right now it's hard for me to assume otherwise."

Phoenix swallowed, "It's a long story Mia."

Phoenix explained to Mia about everything that happened to them, especially the offer to become kart racers. Mia smiled the entire time, she was a bit flabbergasted at some points but she didn't seem worried about the current situation at all.

"I wonder how Maya and I will get home, and that offer to become kart racers is too weird to accept, even if Maya and I will learn how to drive," said Phoenix.

"You know what I think?" Mia asked.

Phoenix blinked, "What Mia?"

"I think you two should take the offer," said Mia.

Phoenix was shocked that his former mentor made such a suggestion, "But, but, Mia! The idea of racing karts makes being a defense attorney seem easy."

Mia smiled at Phoenix, "You never know, it might actually be fun."

Phoenix still wasn't calm, "But...Maya!"

Mia now had a concerned look on her face, "What about Maya?"

Phoenix froze for a moment thinking about how Maya reacted to the idea of driving.

"She would usually be excited about doing something like this but she said nothing on the subject. And she seemed really nervous about taking a driver's test when we were home."

Mia paused, "You should talk to her Phoenix, I have to go now anyway."

Phoenix nodded, "Alright Mia."

With that said Mia disappeared from Maya's body and Maya returned to her own. Her hair was devoid of her usual decorations and she had a sad expression on her face.

"Maya, are you afraid of driving for the first time?" Phoenix asked.

Maya gasped a little, "...Y-Yes."

"...But why?" Phoenix asked in a gentle tone.

Maya looked away from Phoenix, "Because I might be trouble for you and other drivers, I don't trust myself Nick."

Phoenix felt sympathetic towards his assistant, he needed to cheer her up somehow. "I trust you Maya," said Phoenix.

Maya's expression did not change, in fact tears formed under her eyes.

Phoenix stood up and placed his hands on Maya's shoulders, "We should at least give this a try, it might be fun."

Maya looked up to Phoenix and smiled, despite tears still rolling down her face. "Ok Nick."

Phoenix wiped Maya's tears away with his index finger. "We should get some rest now."

Maya nodded and crawled on the other side of her bed and pulled the blankets on top of her. Phoenix turned off the lamp and went over to this bed. He pulled the blankets on top of himself and felt instant comfort.

Maya turned her head to Phoenix and smiled, "Goodnight Nick."

Phoenix turned his head to Maya and saw her smiling in the dark, "Goodnight Maya."

Phoenix laid the back on his head on the pillows and stared at the ceiling with a dreamy smile. Maya was still staring at Phoenix though, she stared at his handsome smile and how the blankets didn't cover his entire body, part of his naked chest was showing.

Maya blushed slightly, _"Nick looks amazing tonight," _she thought.

**...To be continued**

* * *

**Author's note: I swear to God I did not plan to add a fanservicey shirtless Nick to this chapter at first. -blush-**

**And whoever spotted the One Piece reference wins cookies. One Piece is my latest anime obsession and I am actually writing a One Piece oneshot featuring my One Piece OTP right now. Expect that and more One Piece fanfics in the future.**

**And because this chapter is mostly filler, I apologize. I actually wanted to have Phoenix and Maya start race training but...Things never seem to go my way. At least the story won't seem rushed though.**

**So I apologize spamming your author alerts with my bad writing, but if you actually enjoyed this...Thanks a lot.**


End file.
